


You, Me & The Flyer Couple

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Flyers, Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, Talking About The Future, Teasing, Valentine's Day, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott takes Octavio to one of the best spots he knows in King's Canyon to watch the sunset together for Valentine's Day. Their date gets crashed by some locals who had similar ideas.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	You, Me & The Flyer Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

"Elliott come on hurry up! We're going to miss it!"  
"Relax, babe. We've got plenty of time."   
Elliott reached up and took Octavio's hand which was being offered to him, placing his boot on a safe spot on the cliff face so he could hoist himself upwards. Octavio assisted with pulling him up until he was standing next to him, overlooking King's Canyon.   
"Wow, what a view," Octavio said, with a low whistle. "You sure know how to pick them, amor."   
"I've only been up here a couple of times," the trickster admitted, dusting himself off. "The trek always turned me off coming up here. But the view is totally worth it."   
"Aw. Are you afraid of a challenge?" Octavio teased, nudging his partner playfully.   
"More like afraid of falling to my death trying to get up here."  
"Like I'd let that happen," Octavio said, turning in a slow circle so he could take it all in. "Now, let's get a move on!"   
"Alright, alright," Elliott chuckled, taking a hold of his hand and began leading him. "Let me show you the spot." 

They made their way across the rocky mountain surface, stopping just before they came to the edge. Elliott gestured for them both to sit and Octavio happily obliged. He leaned against Elliott's arm contentedly, soaking up the last of the evening sun before the sky would turn shades of orange and purple; Solace always seemed to have better skies than Psamathe ever did. The trickster preoccupied himself with digging around in his backpack and pulled out a bottle of champagne, which caught Octavio's attention. He watched with great interest as Elliott's hands worked to undo the bottle's wrappings until he got to the cork.   
"You got the glasses?"   
Octavio nodded in response and grabbed Elliott's bag, carefully removing the dishtowel they'd been using to protect the champagne flutes on the hike up here. Elliott popped the cork effortlessly and had the alcohol flowing in a matter of moments.   
"Thanks for agreeing to have a drink with me," he said, topping off both glasses before setting the bottle to the side. "I know booze isn't your favourite thing in the world."   
Octavio simply shrugged in response.  
"Eh. Champagne doesn't count."   
Elliott chuckled warmly, admiring the way the bubbles rose in his glass.   
"That's such a rich person way to look at it." 

They clinked their glasses together, the sound ringing for a moment around them, making them feel like they were the only two people in the world.   
"To our first Valentine's Day as fiancé and fiancé," Elliott said, holding his drink into the air before taking a swig.  
Octavio followed suit, grimacing slightly as soon as the bubbles hit his tongue. He chugged the rest of his beverage in record time, causing the trickster to laugh and snort into his glass.   
"That bad, huh?"   
"It's...definitely got...a taste," Octavio replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But this isn't the most exciting way we've had champagne, is it? I think I remember it tasting better _before_. Remember that time at the lounge?"   
"Man, that feels like a lifetime ago now," Elliott said, emptying the remainder of his glass.  
"I guess in some ways, it is." 

Elliott wrapped an arm around Octavio’s shoulders, drawing him closer while his hand came to stroke his cheek. Octavio's eyes seemed to shimmer in the dimming daylight until they fluttered closed and he tilted his head so their lips could meet. He hadn't enjoyed the champagne but tasting it on Elliott's lips made it taste that much sweeter. They rested their foreheads against one another’s when they parted, simply wanting to share this quiet moment together.   
"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Elliott said, quietly. "I love you, Tav. Te amo."   
Octavio squeezed his hand in appreciation, his freckled cheeks rising with a smile.   
"I love you too. And hey, maybe next year we'll be spending Valentine's Day as-"   
He was cut off suddenly, losing his words, as a gust of air shook them, forcing them together in a stunned silence as a massive flyer swooped over their heads, landing to perch on a column of rock a short distance away. 

"Holy sh-shit...fu-fuck," Elliott gasped, his hold on his partner shifting from gentle and loving to something more protective. "Do you think it saw us?"   
Octavio didn't answer, hurriedly searching in his own bag and pulled out his camera. He jumped to his feet, prompting Elliott to take a hold on his wrist.   
"Hey! Whoa, what the hell are you doing?!"   
"Getting a photo!"   
"Are you out of your mind?!"   
"Oh, come on!" Octavio protested. "I've only been close to one of these babies like once before! I’ll be quick."   
"Alright," Elliott sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Just...be careful."   
Octavio smirked at the confused look on his lover's face when he held out a hand to him.   
"What?"   
"You're obviously coming with me," the runner told him, yanking him onto his feet and dragging him closer to the edge before he could protest. "This is gonna look so awesome in our scrapbook!"   
They huddled together on the edge of the cliff, getting into position. Octavio enlisted the help of Elliott with framing the shot and making sure the flyer could be seen in the background.   
"Okay, you ready?" Elliott asked, eyeing their image in the viewfinder and doing one last check that the picture would be something the runner would be happy with. "Say...bamboozled!"   
Octavio snatched the camera from his hand as soon as the shutter closed, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.   
"Hell yeah! This is so awesome!"   
"Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool," the trickster hummed, peering over the younger Legend's shoulder. "Maybe we could get a-" 

Elliott placed both hands over his ears as a piercing screech echoed over their heads while another flyer circled over them before gliding down to join the first flyer on its perch.   
"Shit! Get down!" he whispered, hurriedly pulling Octavio to the ground with him, where they landed in a pile of entangled limbs. "Do...do you think it saw us?"   
"I don't think so," Octavio replied, pushing himself onto his knees. "Ayy. Nice reflexes, amor."  
They shuffled themselves across the uneven landscape and back to their original sitting spot, keeping a watchful eye on the creatures nearby. Elliott wrinkled his nose as the second flyer dumped what looked like the carcass of a small animal in front of the other and they both tucked in, ripping and tearing the flesh apart while they screeched happily.   
"Ugh. That is so gross," he said, shielding his eyes while Octavio laughed quietly at the display.   
"I guess...maybe they want to celebrate Valentine's Day too?"   
"Hey, wait. It’s time. Look at the sky." 

Octavio did as he was told, craning his neck and letting out a breath as his eyes coasted over the sky above them. Elliott wasn't lying when he said this was one of the best views he'd ever see, the setting sun offering a glorious gradient of colours ranging from yellows to oranges and purples and blues.   
"Hey, Tav?"   
"Yeah?"   
There was a pause before Elliott decided to continue.   
"Earlier...you were gonna say something."   
"That doesn't really narrow it down," Octavio interjected with a cackle. "I say a lot of things."   
"You were saying...maybe next year we would be spending Valentine's Day...and then you stopped. What were you going to say?"   
"Oh, ah...I don't remember," the speedster replied, averting his gaze.   
“You can tell me. It’s just you, me and...the uh, weird flyer couple,” Elliott urged, nudging him lightly. "Were you going to say...married?" 

Octavio finally turned to face him, finding Elliott's gaze had been fixed on him this whole time.   
"Well now you're the one saying it."   
The trickster's eyes fell to the ring on his finger and back to the glowing sky, like he was lost in thought. Octavio watched him, desperately curious to see where this conversation might go. His eyes followed the dance Elliott’s curls were doing with the light breeze in the air and he relaxed slightly. It didn't really matter what Elliott said next. As long as they were together he would always be happy.   
"We're gonna get married at some point, right?" Elliott spoke suddenly, turning to look him in the eyes again. "I mean...I'm hoping you didn't put this ring on me for nothing."   
"I didn't."   
Octavio tilted his head in confusion when his partner let out a loud, heavy sigh.   
"Sometimes I worry that Mom won't…"   
"Won't...what?"   
The trickster shook his head and smiled.   
"It’s...nothing. Don’t worry about it. Come 'ere." 

Octavio slid his hand onto his lover's thigh when he began to lean towards him. His skin tingled as he absorbed Elliott's warmth, their faces mere centimetres apart. Their lips had just brushed each other's when they heard that piercing screech again, causing them to jump apart, ruining the moment. Octavio's fingers curled into a fist and he let out a frustrated groan, eyeing the pair of flyers with disdain.   
"Díos Mio! These things are like the royal couple of cockblocking!"   
His frustration began to melt away as soon as Elliott began to titter at him and he buried his face into the runner's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his laughter, causing Octavio to join his giggle fit.   
"Alrighty, come on," Elliott said, moving to stand and offering a hand up to his partner which was graciously taken. "Let's get our stuff and go. I like my eyes and would like to keep them in their sockets and I think they might be telling us we've outstayed our welcome. Let's get a move on before it gets too dark."   
"Good, I'm starving," Octavio replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder and patting his stomach.   
"You're always hungry," Elliott chuckled in response, taking the runner's hand in his as they began to head back the way they'd come. "Let's get you some dinner then. There’s nothing more romantic than pork chops, right?" 

Elliott followed Octavio back down the cliff, his mind buzzing with thoughts about their earlier conversation. This outing had left him with much to think about regarding their future together and thanks to the flyers and their dinner date...a couple of things he'd rather forget. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now as he jumped down from the small ledge to join his partner on the path back, beginning conversation regarding their plans for the rest of the night. They had spent plenty of days like this one together but that didn’t mean he planned to make this one any less special than the ones gone before; or the ones yet to come. 


End file.
